RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3 is the third adaptation installment of the reality television show, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered on February 5, 2012, at 8:00 p.m. EST/PST on RLV Network, a fictional premium cable channel broadcasted in the United States and Canada, with a one-hour season finale on April 22, 2012. Production 'Development and filming' This season was aired during the 2012 winter-spring season on RLV Network. A new country to the franchise, Samoa, is visited while uncovering Peru, Brazil, Austria, Kenya, United Arab Emirates, Sri Lanka, and Vietnam. It is the first season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race to visit Africa, and Oceania (not featured in the final Leg). This also marks the first time the race ended in the contiguous United States. In a pre-show interview, executive producer and host Rachel Vega revealed that this season's teams will be pushed into unexpected environments, extreme climates, and tougher tasks, which totaled to an exhausting course for the racers. Vega also revealed the first Leg included the most time and strength-consuming task (in raw abilities) ever aired. The Intersection, introduced this season on Leg 6, involved two teams having to work together for all future tasks until otherwise instructed. If no other team was available when one team read the Intersection clue, they were required to wait for another team to show up before proceeding. During the Vietnam legs, all route markers were colored yellow and white rather than red and yellow so as to avoid confusion with the flag of the vanquished South Vietnam. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until July 30, 2012. The cast includes soccer moms, boyfriends, a brother and a physically disabled sister, athletic brothers, dating motorcyclists, long-distance friends, an Indian couple, twin sisters, and a couple married over fifty years. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *Matching coloured symbols orange +, magenta, and brown ~) indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Notes: # Each racers' Roadblock limit is six. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by racers. #"What Crude Mountain This Is! (Peru)" - Charice Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' - $2,500 for each team member Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States' → Peru) Airdate: 'February 5, 2013 *Bonneville Salt Flats, Utah, 'United States (Bonneville Speedway) (Starting Line) * Salt Lake City (Salt Lake City International Airport) to Lima, Peru (Jorge Chávez International Airport) * Lima (Osambela House) * Lima (Convento de San Francisco) (Overnight Rest) * Lima (Terminal Terrestre de Buses Norte) to Arequipa (Terminal Terrestre Arequipa) * Arequipa (Mundo Alpaca) * Arequipa (El Misti) * Arequipa (La Mansión del Fundador) In this Roadblock, one team member had to don a traditional montera and follow a weaver to make a chullo by using the Peruvian method of a loom. After the weaver is satisfied with the final product, they will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Convento de San Francisco, teams signed up for one of two bus departure times, all of which were in the following morning. At the departure time, a priest handed their next clue also containing bus tickets on the time teams signed up for. * At Mundo Alpaca, teams had to search through stacks of alpaca wool for a scarf to trade for their next clue. * Teams had to ride a helicopter to the highest point of El Misti. Once landed, they must transport a treasure chest 5,800 m down the side of the volcano to ground level. Teams then must unlock the chest and smash rocks to find their next clue in the form of a race flag. Leg 2 (Peru) '''Airdate: '''February 12, 2013